


Where We Belong

by Kiss_The_Falling_Sky



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Baby Yuuri is a nervous boy, Fluff, M/M, Viktor is VIktor, Young! Viktor, Young! Yuuri, non-canon, young au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 09:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15240582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiss_The_Falling_Sky/pseuds/Kiss_The_Falling_Sky
Summary: 17 year old Viktor is ordered some relaxation time by his coach.A competitor recommends a Hot Spring inn by the sea.





	Where We Belong

At 17, Viktor Nikiforov had won another Gold Medal in a competition in Tokyo, and was already growing tired of what he was doing. Though his parents were supportive, and he was backed by an amazing coach, he was currently finding it difficult to...well do anything. 

“Vitya!” Yakov called from down the hall as he tried to leave inconspicuously.

“Yakov~” He smiled as he turned, knowing his coach could tell it was fake. “I was just about to head back to the hotel!”

Yakov frowned at him, more out of concern than anything else. The young Skater had seen that look before, always when the old man thought he was overworking himself and knew he couldn't go much longer. It wasn't as if Viktor didn't recognise these moments, he just refused to acknowledge them until he was at his breaking point. The two Russians stared at each other in silence for a while, one daring the other to say something, until eventually it was broken by Yakov.

“Vitya, this was your last competition for this season.” He sighed roughly.

“Yes…?” He raised an eyebrow.

“I want you to pick a place, in Japan or anywhere else. I'll pay for you to stay there for a week."

“Huh?! Why?! Don't I have to start working for next season?”

“I can start working on your plan for next season while you're gone, but right now you need to relax. We don't want you breaking down.”

He had a point, but Viktor didn't really know anywhere he'd want to go. Every place he'd been to was for skating, he didn't really have a place where he could truly relax. The 17 year old closed his eyes and pressed a finger to his lips in thought.

“Anywhere?”

“Yes.”

“And what about Makkachin?” His eyes flew open.

“I'll have him flown to meet you.”

“Mmm ok. Give me some time to think about it?”

The older Russian nodded and wandered off to find Georgi, his rinkmate having gotten lost and confused by the Japanese lettering. Viktor took the opportunity to locate one of the Japanese Skaters. This was actually his first time in Japan, so if he wanted to find somewhere to relax properly, as Yakov was so insistent on it, this was the best place to do it.

“Ah! Nikiforov-san! Congratulations on winning gold!” One of his competitors smiled, the man having won Silver.

“Thank you! Hey, I was wondering, do you know of a good place I could relax? Take my mind of skating before I throw myself into training for next season?” 

“Feltsman-San ordering you to take it easy huh?”

“Yeah pretty much. Do you know anywhere I could spend a week on short notice?"

“Well…” He paused, thinking. “There's a place in Kyushu called Hasetsu that has a bunch of Hot Spring inns? My parents, siblings and I used to go to one in particular because it was family run and they were super friendly to literally everyone. I can give you the name and the number if you want?”

***

Getting to Hasetsu was more difficult than the other skater had made it seem, but the inn was pet friendly so at least he was certain that they'd welcome his baby. Yakov had made all the arrangements for Viktor to get to Hasetsu a couple of days after then tournament ended, but the older Russian had neglected to mention that since the seaside town was too small to have an airport, he'd have to fly from Tokyo to Fukuoka which took almost two hours, followed by an hour long car drive which almost killed him. As he sat in the car, answering the taxi driver’s questions as best he could since the man could only speak broken English, lazily petting Makkachin’s head resting on his lap until his phone rang.

“Алло?” He answered, sighing with exhaustion.

“ _ Vitya, I told you to call me when you got to Fukuoka! _ ” Yakov growled.

“You told me to call you when I get to the Inn, but sorry. I’m fine though really. The airplane ride was dull, but my taxi driver is great.”

“ _ Did you get all of your luggage? _ ”

“Yes Yakov, everything is fine. I’ll send a text when I get to the Hot Spring.”

“ _ I don’t know why you chose such a small town Vitya, I’d have thought you’d be better in one of the other large cities. _ ”

“I need quiet I guess...and I can guess I won’t get that somewhere else. Besides, this place was recommended to me.”

“ _ Well just enjoy yourself. I saw Hasetsu has an ice rink, so if you go skating make sure it’s for leisure only. _ ”

“Yes sir~! Any other orders before I have to go? I’m almost there.” He grinned, after receiving a quick hand signal from the driver.

“ _ Ok...you have your money right? It’ll be enough won’t it, you don’t have to worry about paying for anything other than souvenirs you want. _ ”

“Yes yes I know~!"

“ _ And no posting pictures online! _ ”

“That I cannot promise~! Talk to you later Yakov~! до свидания!”

Before the older Russian could yell at him anymore, he hung up and slid his phone into his pocket. He probably would call Yakov again sooner or later in the week, probably...maybe...if he thought about it. 

“Was that your uh...your dad?” The driver asked, letting him open the window to look at the passing scenery.

“Oh no! No my coach. I do a lot of skating and he coaches me. He recommended I take a week off.”

“A good coach, looking after his boy.” 

After a couple more minutes, the driver pulled up and helped him by keeping Makkachin under control while he retrieved his luggage. There was a relatively large wall that seemed to contain the place he was looking for, and after paying the driver (with good tips), he carefully made his way inside, making sure not to drop anything. 

“ おはようございます!” A male voice greeted him.

“U-um...English?” He asked nervously, starting to fiddle with his hair.

“Ah! You must be our Russian guest! We were told you’d be arriving today, I hope your journey wasn’t too bad!” 

The man’s english was better than he was expecting, and it relieved the 17 year old to know he could at least communicate with the people who worked here. The man introduced himself as Toshiya Katsuki, the owner of the hot springs, and informed him of the rules for going in the baths and the outside pool. 

“So you own this place?” Viktor asked curiously, following Toshiya around.

“Yes, I work here with my wife and kids. We’re doing really well despite the competition. How did you come to find out about our little onsen? Hasetsu is really well known?”

“Oh, a competitor recommended this place to me. My coach suggested I have a week off before training begins for next season.” The Russian explained for what felt like the millionth time.

“You’re a skater yes?”

“Ye-yeah? How’d you know?”

“Well, there aren’t many Viktor Nikiforov’s known in Japan, especially with such a striking appearance as yours.” He smiled softly. 

“A-ah...well I was told you had a rink here?”

“Yes, yes. It’s nearby actually. If you ever want to go just let them know you’re with us. We’re quite friendly with the people who run it.”

“Really? Thank you so much!” He bowed his head a little.

The older man opened his mouth to speak, when a short plump woman seemed to power walk towards him. Her eyes were sparkling as she spotted him, quickly brushing past Toshiya to grab Viktor’s hands.

“You must be Viktor! Toshiya told us about you coming! Welcome! My name’s Hiroko, I’m Toshiya’s wife.”

“Ah, thank you very much ma’am. And thank you for making me feel so welcome here!” 

“Come come! Sit down! You must be hungry! I’ll make you a snack and you can meet our kids! They’ll love you!”

Suddenly the young Russian was being dragged away from her softly smiling husband to what he presumed was the main seating area, since there was a TV, several small tables, and what appeared to be a bar...too bad he was underage. Hiroko sat down with him, explaining to other patrons in rapid Japanese who he was, and explaining various parts about Japanese culture.

A part of him wondered why the two of them were so excited to have him here? They seemed to be going out of their way to speak English as best as they could, making him as comfortable as possible, and helping him with anything he didn’t understand. Eventually they were joined by their daughter and oldest child, Mari. 

“Is this him?” She asked her mother.

“Yes! Mari, this is Viktor Nikiforov. Viktor, this is my daughter Mari.”

“Sup. Nice hair.” She smirked, sitting across from him.

“You too.” He replied.

He was always one to compliment people’s hair, and he did think the young woman’s suited her very well, dark with bleached tips. Viktor always took pride in his long hair, the fact that it was soft and shiny and looked gorgeous no matter how he wore it. 

“Yu-chan is going to love this.” The younger woman mumbled, grinning.

“Yu-chan?” The Russian looked confused..

“Our son, Yuuri. He’s due home from school soon, I’m sure you’ll get on really well! He’s into skating too!”

“Bit of an understatement.” 

“I’d love to meet him when he gets back.” Viktor chuckled, smiling.

They spoke a little longer about the Onsen, as the Katsuki’s called it, telling Viktor of how long it had been in their family and the kinds of things that were involved in running it, when a door slid open and a small bark floated from the corridor. At first he thought it was his own dog, but then the Russian realised two things. One, Makkachin was right next to him. Two, the bark was a little too young to be his baby. 

“ただいま!” A human voice followed. 

“ おかえり!” Hiroko called back.

The face that greeted Viktor was the cutest thing he’d ever seen and the 17 year old had no idea how to deal with it. The boy, who he assumed was Yuuri Katsuki, had messy black hair and wide brown eyes that made him look like a deer caught in headlights trapped behind blue framed glasses. Yuuri Katsuki, who was clinging to a Poodle Puppy with slightly darker fur than Makkachin like the little bundle of fur was a life line. 

“Aaah! Yu-chan!” Hiroko clasped her hands together. “Come over here and meet-"

“Viktor Nikiforov…” He whispered.

“Oh!” The Russian grinned. “You know me?”

Yuuri looked between his family and the Silver haired boy sitting between them. He was visibly shaking and looked like he was about to explode, before mumbling Japanese and hurrying past them all to what must have been where the family slept. Viktor watched him go, wondering if he’d said something wrong. 

“Don’t worry about him, he said he has homework he wants to get done before summer starts.”

“Nah, he’s going in the showers probably. Besides he doesn’t have homework, you know full well he’s done it already.” Mari chewed her nails.

“True.” Toshiya sighed.

“He seemed so nervous…"

“Yu-chan does know you Viktor. He watches you skate as much as he can. You’re his favourite.”

“I’m his favourite?” He smiled softly.

“Viktor, why don’t you go in the Onsen for a while before dinner? You came here to relax!” Hiroko decided to change the subject. “Mari, you can talk to your brother.” 

The younger Katsuki woman nodded and headed off to her brother’s room while Viktor followed her mother’s instructions. It was nice to have a bit of order to his life from his a parental figure, since as much as he loved his parents they were a bit...much sometimes. Toshiya lead him into the room that he’d be staying in for the week, which he loved as soon as he stepped inside. 

Once he’d unpacked and made sure Makkachin was properly settled, he grabbed a towel and followed the signs, which mercifully had English translations, and put his things in the locker. It was quiet here, but peacefully so, to the point that he’d felt calmer than he had in months. Viktor was about to open the door to the outside area, when he paused. There was someone already out there. 

“What am I going to do...” The person sighed.

It took a minute for Viktor to realise who it was, then it dawned on him that the person out there was Yuuri. He hadn’t heard him speak English when he came in so he’d just assumed that he couldn’t. For a brief second, he wondered if he should just use one of the indoor baths, but then again it was a Hot Spring right? Multiple people used it at once! With a deep breath, he pulled his hair up into a messy bun, deciding it’d be better than letting it get when unnecessarily wet, before securing a towel around his waist and opening the door. 

“I can’t believe...that he’s…” Yuuri whispered again.

“Hey! It’s Yuuri right?” 

The Japanese boy’s head whipped around like he was trying to snap his own neck, and with a sharp gasp, he tumbled back into the water. Viktor couldn’t help but chuckle at the smaller boy and stepped in to try and help him to his feet, but he quickly righted himself, all blushing and mumbled apologies.

“Are you ok?” He tried again.

“ごめんなさい...わかりません...” He mumbled.

Viktor wasn’t really sure what he’d said, but he could guarantee it was some excuse as to why he wasn’t speaking English. Luckily, one of his skater friends from Japan had told him how he learnt English, and that schools taught it from the age of 11, and Yuuri was definitely older than 11.

“Yuuri, it’s ok. You can speak English with me.” 

“I...um…”

“Can I join you?” 

“It’s an Onsen, Nikiforov-san...you don’t have to...to ask…”

“Technically, it’s your Onsen.” He chuckled, sitting down beside him.

There was silence for a while, obviously Yuuri wanted to say something but there was something holding him back. Mari had mentioned that he was Yuuri’s favourite skater, so maybe he was just a little nervous about being in the presence of someone he admired? Which meant Viktor needed to start the conversation!

“So, Yuuri?” The boy jumped. “It’s alright, I don’t bite! I just wondered how old you were?”

“13. You’re 17, right?” His voice was quiet. 

“Yeah! Your parents said you watched me a lot~! And 13? You’re old enough to skate at Junior level!”

“Yeah well...I’m thinking about it…”

“Really? Your mother said you skated! Maybe I could watch-”

“No!” His eyes widened again.

“What? Why not?”

“I’m...I’m not really good...You would…”

“Hm? I’d what?” Viktor was curious about him now.

“You’d laugh at me…” 

“I promise you I wouldn’t! You’re skating! Do you love it?”

“Huh?!”

“Do you love skating?”

“Well...yes?”

“Then as long as you keep loving it, and keep practicing, you could be as good as me one day!”

The younger boy’s face and shoulders turned red as he started blushing, and mumbling about needing to get out to help his parents get ready for dinner. Viktor watched him retreat back into the building, his mind turning about whether it was appropriate to say he thought a 13 year old was cute when he was 17. 

***

By the fourth day of his break in Hasetsu, Viktor actually started to feel like he really belonged here with the Katsuki’s and was pretty sure he’d filled up his camera’s memory with photos of anything and everything around Hasetsu. Whether it was of the scenery, the ice rink or the everyday lives of the people there. He found it surprisingly easy to keep his promise to Yakov, especially when he ended up getting more photos than he’d like to admit of the young Japanese boy WHICH WERE ALL ACCIDENTAL. Yuuri was still unbelievably nervous and jumpy around him, and if he was honest, after the first night in the Onsen baths, the younger boy seemed to find every excuse to leave the place as fast as possible. And yet somehow, he’d always miraculously end up in the randomest photos he took. Viktor wasn’t exactly sure what he’d done to make Yuuri so terrified of him, and his sister kept hinting at things, only to receive cold looks from her parents when the Russian tried to question further. 

Deciding not to let it get to him, he thought a leisurely skate at the local rink might settle his mind a bit more. He hadn’t skated just for himself in a long while, and he was actually looking forward to it. Hiroko had give him a piece of paper with what to say to the people at the desk and ran through it with him so he had the pronunciation correct. 

“Thank you so much Hiroko, hopefully I won’t butcher it.” He laughed.

“Yuuri had skating practice there earlier, but he’s  probably gone into town with his friends. It should be pretty quiet right after the club as well.” 

“Thank you so much, I’ll be back for dinner.”

“Good! You can try Yuuri’s favourite food!”

“Huh?”

“It’s called Katsudon, fried pork cutlets, egg among other things. You’ll love it!”

“Alright, I look forward to it.”

Bidding the motherly woman goodbye, Viktor set off at a jog in the direction of the ice rink, Ice Castle as Mari had called it. He got a good look at the town as he went, noticing people going about their daily routines, not even paying attention to the celebrity running through their streets. It was actually quite refreshing, not being stopped every minute by fans like he did in Russia. Sure, there were a couple of fans who politely asked for a photo or an autograph, but they were few and far between and were obviously doing their best to observe his personal space. 

Much like everyone else he’d met in Japan, the staff at the ice rink were happy to let him skate for a while before they closed, telling him there maybe be a couple of kids still practicing from the local skate club but they shouldn’t bother him. The idea of some young skaters made him excited, and even though he was there just to skate he’d be glad to help them. Once he’d laced up his skates however, Viktor was shocked to see that there was only one person on the ice, skating to music the Russian couldn’t hear. And yet...even though he couldn’t hear the music, he could feel it. Sure the skills were still a little unsteady, but with time he was sure whoever that skater was they could be magnificent one day. 

Once they stopped skating, Viktor began to clap without thinking. He was so used to just bursting into cheers when his rink mates completed a program that he didn’t really think about how other people, especially someone from a different culture. The person spun around in shock, only to fall hard on the ice.

“Oh my god! Are you ok!?” Viktor gasped, quickly stumbling on to the ice to pull him up.

“はい! はい! ごめんなさい 私はちょうど...” He rambled, until he looked up.

“Yuuri! Hi!” The Russian’s face lit up.

“Ni-Nikiforov-san! What are you...I mean...you’re supposed to…”

“I just came to skate a little, nothing too strenuous. You looked really good just now!”

“N-not really...you don’t have to say that…” He sighed, pulling himself to his feet.

“I mean it! You should seriously consider competing!"

“I said maybe, Nikiforov-san. Right now I’m not good enough.” 

“But-”

“Please...Just...leave it…” He sighed, skating to the edge of the ice.

“Yuuri!”

The younger boy ignored him and left the rink, leaving Viktor on his own to wonder why Yuuri wouldn’t see the potential that was really there. He skated a couple of laps around the rink, trying to clear his head of it, but all he could see was Yuuri’s conflicted expression. 

***

Going back to Russia was one of the hardest things he’d had to do. He’d become so familiar, over the course of the week, with the Japanese family who ran the Hot Spring, and they’d been so nice and welcoming to him that he felt like he’d become a part of them. The only exception was Yuuri, who he hadn’t seen since the ice rink. Hiroko told him that Yuuri was probably just keeping to himself because something happened in practice, but assured the Russian that he’d be fine.  

“Stay safe on the plane back ok? Mari’s going to drive you to the airport in Fukuoka so you don’t have to pay out for a taxi again.”

“Thank you so much. You’ve been so welcoming, I have no idea how I can repay you.”

“Keeping skating.” Mari muttered, appearing from nowhere.

“Well...of course?” He raised an eyebrow.

“I mean for Yuuri’s sake. I wasn’t going to say anything but he really looks up to you. That’s why he’s been so skittish all week, he can’t process the fact that you’re so close to him. You want to see him compete right?” He nodded. “Then give him a reason to...he won’t do it on his own.” 

Viktor nodded and followed her out to the car. It was a lot to think about, but if he could give one just one young skater a reason to reach for his dream, then he’d try and keep skating for as long as he could. That season, for a reason no one could understand, was one of Viktor Nikiforov’s best. Winning gold at almost every competition he entered, no one could really pinpoint what had caused the young man to bounce back after seeming to be burned out the season before. And the season after that, a new young skater from Japan burst into the Junior division at 14, stunning everyone with a surprising appearance and an even more surprising program. 

***

“Vitya? What are you looking at?” 

The Russian looked up at his fiance, and smiled softly before pulling him into a kiss. They’d been officially living together in Russia for a year now, and he never got tired of seeing Yuuri Katsuki, his Yuuri, in every domestic situation possible.

“Oh just my old camera that I took on my first time in Japan. I forgot I still had it here.”

“Isn’t that when…”

“When I came to Hasetsu for the first time...yeah.” 

They both smiled fondly, remembering how Yuuri had ran at every opportunity and looked constantly terrified whenever Viktor was in the room. He found one picture, an accidental Yuuri one, where a 13 year old Yuuri was staring at something off camera, his eyes wide like they always seemed to be back then.

“Look how cute you are here!” The Russian grinned.

“Wait when did you take that?” The shorter man sat between his fiance’s legs so they could look together. 

“I can’t remember, I didn’t actually know you were in it until I looked back. You just melded so perfectly with the scenery.” 

He could tell Yuuri was trying to decide if that was a compliment, but in the end chose not to question it. It was probably better that way. They scrolled for a bit longer, looking at the photos he’d taken, and the Russian could hardly believe that 11 years ago they barely new each other and Yuuri was trying desperately not to have a meltdown he was around.

“You know your sister spoke to me before I left?”

“She did?”

“Yeah. Told me that if I wanted to see you compete then I was going to have to give you a reason myself rather than wait for you to decide.”

“The press said that season was your best at the time right?”

“Mm hmm. Cause I wanted to see you skate professionally, I wanted you to skate with me.”

“So you…” Yuuri looked up at him.

“That season was for you...in a way. And I got what I wanted.” He smiled.

“Mmm I suppose you did.” Yuuri smiled softly.

Their lips pressed together again, and even though the angel was a little odd, they both still fit together so well. Even though neither of them had realised it, they’d wanted to be here when they were kids, in each other’s arms like they belonged there.

* * *

Russian translations:

Алло - Hello

до свидания - Goodbye

 

Japanese Translations:

おはようございます - Good morning

ただいま - I'm home

おかえり- Welcome Back

ごめんなさい...わかりません... - I'm sorry...I don't understand...

はい! はい! ごめんなさい 私はちょうど... - Yes! Yes! I'm sorry I just...

 

**Author's Note:**

> The babies meet for the first time!  
> Obviously this isn't canon.  
> But in light of the announcement of Ice Adolescence I needed to do something with Teenage Viktor.  
> Obviously I speak neither Japanese or Russian and I don't know anyone who does, so excuse any bad translations.  
> Follow my Tumblr for Story Updates:  
> https://thelittleleprechaun.tumblr.com/


End file.
